


THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Crusin' Four - BAR HOPPING

by ksstarfire



Series: THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER [6]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Care and Feeding of a Partner - Cruisin', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cruise ship has a LOT of bars and clubs! And Hutch has the perfect one in mind to take Starsky to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Crusin' Four - BAR HOPPING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - PART 6 - CRUISIN' 4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=THE+CARE+AND+FEEDING+OF+A+PARTNER+-+PART+6+-+CRUISIN%27+4).



“Oh, this one looks like a hopping club, Hutch! Listen to that music. Man I could really shake my groove thing in there! Bar hopping was a great idea!”

“Nah, Starsk, it’s too crowded. People would be bumping in to us. Let’s look at another one on the next deck up.”

Starsky grumbled but followed Hutch into and up the elevator to the next level. As soon as they exited the elevator Starsky started to dance down the hallway. “Great idea, Hutch! This one sounds even better! Listen to that bass!”

As they got closer to the door Starsky started to bump his hip against Hutch’s. Then he would step away and strut his stuff ahead a few steps. He turned and flashed Hutch his lopsided grin.

Hutch wasn’t immune to that sexy strut of his partner’s but he had another club in mind. He grabbed Starsky’s elbow as he started to make a turn into that club. “C’mon, Mr. Astair, I think there’s a better one on the next deck.”

“Yanno, you’re starting to sound a little bit like Goldilocks, buddy!”

Hutch laughed and steered Starsky onto the next elevator. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Hey, how come ya got your jacket on? Are ya cold? Are ya getting’ sick on me?”

“No, Starsk, just felt like wearing it tonight.” The elevator pinged and Hutch stepped out and waited for his partner.

When Starsky stepped out onto this deck, he immediately noticed how quiet it was. He didn’t see or hear any other people talking, or any music. The hallway lights were on, but very dim. “Hutch? Are we supposed to be up here? I don’t see anyone or hear any music?”

“It’s ok, Starsk. The club is just down here a ways. Come on. You’re gonna love this bar!” Hutch started walking, knowing his partner would follow in his tracks. He hadn’t gone very many steps before Starsky was even with him.

“Kinda’ creepy. How come no one else is up here if this is such a great bar?”

“Don’t know, maybe they haven’t heard about it yet.” Hutch shrugged and stopped at a closed door. “Here it is.” He opened the door and stepped into a barely-lit room. There was easy jazz playing quietly on the speakers set in the ceiling. Starsky stepped into the dim bar right behind him.

“Hutch? Are we supposed to be in here?”

Hutch closed the door and quietly locked it. “Captain told me it was okay. Said some other folks might show up later. We’re supposed to make ourselves at home. Hey, I gotta hit the men’s room. Why don’t you go fix us something to drink?”

“Okay. Don’t make me come lookin’ for ya, Blondie.”

Chuckling, Hutch walked into the men’s room. The uniform was there, just like the Captain had said it would be. Hutch took off his jacket and holster, laid his gun down and quickly changed. He walked back out into the bar. Starsky had his back to him looking at the plethora of bottles he had to choose from to make their drinks.

Hutch walked very quietly up behind Starsky and stuck his gun in Starskys back. “Don’t move! What are you doing in here? This bar is closed for repairs. Who are you?”

“Wha… Hutch?” Starsky started to turn around, but the gun in his back didn’t move and convinced him he should probably stand very still. “Hutch?” He glanced in the mirror to see Hutch behind him dressed in one of the uniforms that the ship’s security officers wore. He had his gun held against the middle of his back.

“You don’t want to talk eh? I’m gonna have to frisk you, so stand very still.” Hutch held the gun against his back with his right hand while he quickly frisked Starsky with his left. He patted down his chest, arms and abdomen and then bent down to frisk his legs.

As he stood back up he ran his hand up and over Starsky’s zipper. “What’s this? A concealed weapon?” He continued to rub his hand up and down the rapidly swelling cock.

He felt Starsky begin to shake and worried he was coming on a bit too strong. He leaned close and whispered in his partner’s ear. “Don’t worry, my gun is empty.”

Starsky took a deep breath and pressed himself against the hand that was still frisking him and said, “God, I hope NOT.”

Hutch chuckled a little before he got back into character. “Strip.”

“What..”

“I said strip. Don’t make me ask you again.” Hutch stepped back and kept his gun pointed at Starsky. “Turn around, face me and strip. NOW!”

Starsky made a slow turn to face Hutch. “Sure, officer. Whatever you say.” He began to slowly slide off his polo shirt, lifting it a little bit at a time. When he had it off he tossed it on the other side of the bar. He ran his fingers across his chest, furrowing them through his dark, curly chest hair. He paused with his fingers atop his nipples, which were becoming hard. He slowly circled them.

Hutch swallowed hard and said, “Yeah, yeah. Enough already. Get busy stripping the rest off.”

Starsky slowly ran his hands down over his abdomen and took hold of the button on his jeans. Undulating his hips a bit he snapped the button open. He saw Hutch’s eyes follow the path of his hands and grinned a little at the blue fire he saw in those eyes.

He slid his hands slowly to the zipper of his jeans and very carefully drew it down slowly, almost tooth by tooth. Hutch’s gun was no longer pointed at him. Well the metal gun wasn’t, but the gun behind HIS zipper sure was.

When he had the zipper all the way down, he slid his hands to his sides and tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and briefs. Doing a sensuous shimmy he pushed the jeans and briefs slowly down his legs. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of the jeans and shorts puddled on the floor. He stroked his erect cock as his eyes locked again on his partner’s. “What now…Officer Hutchinson?”

Hutch had to remind himself that this was HIS game. “Up on the bar, punk. Lay on your back with your arms over your head.” He watched as Starsky slid up on the bar and positioned himself as he was told. He took a couple of steps closer, but he had to reach down to adjust himself in order to do so.

“Don’t move. I need to be sure you don’t have any weapons concealed on your body.” He laid his gun down and ran his hands over the muscular chest that he loved to lay his head against. He mimicked Starsky’s earlier moves and rubbed his fingers in circles over the dark, hard nipples. “Don’t move.” He leaned down and ran his tongue around one nipple then across his chest to the other. He nipped it then sucked it into his mouth.

Starsky started to rise up and Hutch put his hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him back down. “I said don’t move.”

“Anyone ever tell you you don't play fair when you’re playin’?” Starsky muttered.

Hutch just chuckled and moved to nip and suck the other nipple like he had done to the first. As he worked it with his teeth he slid his right hand down to grab Starsky’s hard cock. He stroked it a couple of times then moved his hand between the legs, which spread eagerly, and began fondling Starsky’s sack. He heard Starsky moan and smiled to himself.

He let go of the nipple he had been torturing and slid his mouth down the furred abdomen. He nipped here and sucked there, enjoying the soft moans and pants coming from his partner. When he put his mouth over the tip of the hard cock and sucked it deep, Starsky moved his hands down to hold his lover’s head there. Hutch pulled off his cock and pushed him back down on the bar. He chuckled at the groan his partner released.

“Huuutchhh. Please??”

Granting his lover his wish, he began sucking on the cock again. Up and down with his mouth while still stimulating the swollen sack. As he felt the sack drawing up he moved his fingers down and slowly circled Starsky’s anus. He saw Starsky grasp the edges of the bar with both hands and thrash his head back and forth.

He pushed his finger in as far as it would go, found and stimulated Starsky’s prostate. He could feel Starsky getting ready to come and stopped everything.

“NOOOOOO!” Starsky was like a wild man, yelling and reaching for Hutch.

“Flip over, punk. I think I need to teach you a lesson!” Hutch grabbed a stack of bar towels and shoved them between the hard surface of the bar top and Starsky’s very hard cock as he turned over. He quickly stripped himself then climbed on the bar between his lover’s spread legs. He reached under the bar and found the tube of lubricant he had placed there earlier. He squeezed some into his hand and worked it into Starsky. He coated his penis and pushed slowly and steadily into the body which was raising up to meet him.

As soon as he was sure Starsky was ok, he began to pump into him. He leaned his forehead against his lover’s back, between his shoulders. He was way too far gone to last very long. He raised his head and clamped his teeth onto Starsky’s shoulder and worked his hand under him to grab and pump the now-weeping cock. As he bit down a little harder, Starsky screamed and came, the contractions of his body pulling Hutch’s orgasm from him.

Hutch didn’t want to rest his weight against him on the bar top, so he slid off the bar and into one of the bar chairs. He reached up and put his arms around Starsky as best he could and rested his forehead against his back.

Starsky started to laugh, which caused Hutch’s head to bounce.

He sat up with what little strength he had and asked, “What’s so funny?”

It took a bit for Starsky to stop laughing, but he finally did and turned his head to look at Hutch.

With a huge grin on his face he said, “I don’t ever remember bar hopping being this much fun before.”

 

Fin again


End file.
